Supermarket Fun
by Ino admirer
Summary: Naruto decides to prank a supermarket.  Happy late birthday Naruto!


A/N: This story (or whatever you would like to call it) was inspired from an e-mail that my friend sent me. And as always I do not own Naruto, if I did then it would have a lot more of Ino and Shikamaru together. I could if I would, but I can't. So enjoy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Sorry I'm late.

* * *

Supermarket Fun

We find our favorite hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja strolling down the streets of Konoha. He kicks a small pebble on the side of the road and frowns in boredom.

"Oh man! It is so boring today. No missions, no training, no one around, no anything! Jeez what's a guy got to do to get some entertainment around here!?" Suddenly a guy in a black suit with a dancing cane comes out of a nearby alley and starts dancing. Naruto just stares at him dully and waves him off. "Not today Bill." Bill frowns and walks away hanging his head in disappointment.

"All right there's got to be something to do!" Naruto's arms shot up. He turned his head to the right and saw the new supermarket that was just built a couple of days ago. He stood there starring at it and suddenly an evil grin spread over his face. He ran up to the doors and walked in.

"Wow, there are a lot of people shopping here today…perfect." He grinned. "Where to start, where to start?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together. He looked over to the house ware department, spotted a whole aisle of alarm clocks, and smiled. 'My first target.' He thought to himself and ran over there.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. "Alright my little minions, let's begin." He whispered to the alarm clocks. He performed the shadow clone jutsu and he made just enough clones to take each clock. They all nodded to each other, grabbed a clock, and set the alarm to go off in exactly 5 minutes. They put them back, changed into 1 Naruto, and he quickly rushed out of there unseen.

-4 minutes and 54 seconds later-

"All right everyone, brace yourselves." He whispered from a nearby distance from the targeted aisle.

**BEEP! BEEP! WAKE UP! ERR! REE! TWEET TWEET! DING! DONG!**

All the sounds you can imagine an alarm clock making went off, and at the same time. Everyone was on the floor holding his or her ears as if the world was about to end. About 50 employees raced over to the aisle to stop the alarms. Right then and there Naruto couldn't breathe. Why you ask? Well because he was laughing too hard. After a few minutes he regained control, got up, and walked along the aisles thinking of what to do next. 6 seconds later he snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. All he had to do was wait.

It wasn't a long wait either. In just a few minutes the intercom came on and a voice said "Naomi to he front desk please, Naomi to the front desk." Naruto fell to his knees, clutched his hands to the sides of his head, and shouted "No! …It's those voices again!" And hung his head down. A lot of people stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy. Then they continued shopping. He looked and saw the people's faces when he did that and it took all his power not to laugh. So he got up casually, hands in his pockets and started walking as if nothing happened. Then found an aisle with no people and laughed hard clutching his stomach.

'I'm not done yet. Not even close. Okay, this one has to be up front with someone. Hmm…' He thought to himself. 'Got it.' He smirked. 'All right, where are they?' he looked around. 'There!' he told himself as he spotted a woman employee and ran up to her.

"Miss?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied after turning around to face him.

Naruto cleared his throat and said in an official tone "Code three in the house wares department." And jabbed a thumb behind him.

"Oh Kami!" she cried. Then pushed past him and raced off in that direction.

Naruto turned to where she ran off and stared in disbelief. 'Wow it worked…I wonder what it actually means. Oh well.' He thought in his head, then shrugged and smiled. He then decided to get out of there before she came back realizing whatever he has just told her wasn't true.

'What should I do?' he asked himself stuck on what to do next. Then he fell over a wet floor sign. "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid sign!" he scolded the yellow sign. "You don't even do anything, the floor's never even wet when they put you up. Plus you just get in the way to people like me who are deep in thought. You're even more dangerous than the floor that's _not _wet. I could have been killed you know." He told it. It stared back at him not saying a word. He suddenly got an idea and took the wet floor sign and moved it onto a carpeted area. "Now you sit here and be a nice little sign." He chuckled and ran off.

By now Naruto had wondered into the camping department. He looked around for inspiration and he saw a set-up-tent kit nearby. He thought for a minute, smiled, and ran over to it. "You shall be my new recruited minion for this one." He whispered to it and started setting it up. 5 minutes later the tent was set up. He got inside and waited.

1 minute and 34 seconds later a couple stood outside where Naruto had set up his tent. He poked his head out, put his hand on the side of his mouth like a whispering position and whispered "Hey. I'm sleeping over. I'll invite you in if you bring pillows from the bedding department." The couple starred at him then the guy put his arm around the girl protectively and they backed up a few steps and the guy said "Uh…no…t-that's ok. We're good." And they ran off quickly. Naruto zipped up the tent door and laughed inside the tent making it rock back and forth, left to right, and even up and down, from all his laughing. (Hopefully you can picture what the outside of the tent was looking like when he did that.)

The next idea came to him very quickly. He walked around lots of aisles looking back and forth, like he was trying to find something. It only a few seconds until a clerk came up to him and asked, "Can I help you?"

Naruto began to cry and asked, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!?"

The clerk looked around nervously. "Um…"

Naruto buried his face in his hands and started breathing heavily while making weeping sounds. Naruto yelped when the clerk trying to calm him down by patting his back. The clerk got too nervous and backed away slowly then ran off leaving a crying Naruto there by himself. Naruto looked up and noticed he left. 'Sucker' was the only word going through his mind right now.

'Hmm…what should I do next? Wear woman's clothes? No, too simple. Argh, thinking hurts.' He frowned. Looking up for inspiration and noticed a sign that read: 'Changing Rooms'. He devilishly grinned and ran in. He walked along the long rows of changing rooms and tried to listen for voices so he had an audience to witness his prank. He listened. '…Yup voices and a lot of them. Awesome.' He told himself as he walked into one of the changing stalls.

He waited a while then yelled loudly, "There's no toilet paper in here!" He heard people gasp and make gagging noises before the sound of fast moving footsteps were heard. He waited until everyone got out then stepped outside the stall and held his stomach as he laughed against the stall door banging his fist on it.

"Next, next, next! Needs 'awesome'. No, wait! 'Totally awesome', but what? Maybe _I_ shouldn't do the next one, the people who work here might get suspicious that it's me." Naruto whispered under his breath. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going and when he looked up it was too late. "Oof!" Naruto said as he bumped into the person, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're walking loser." The other person snapped.

Naruto looked up and shot back, "You're the one who-wait, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes and took another look. Yes, it was Sasuke.

He smiled smugly. "The one and only." He had folded his arms across his chest and looked to the side in disgust. "Why are you here?" he asked in annoyance.

Naruto got up and brushed the dust of his pants. "Just having some fun. What about you? May I say you look more emo than ever." He grinned.

Sasuke jerked his head back to Naruto's direction with an annoyed face but ignored the comment. "Whatever." He said as he flipped some hair out of his eyes.

Just then naruto got a brilliant idea. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey! What do you think your-"

"Just shut up and listen!" He snapped and then started whispering furiously into Sasuke's ear.

"…Yah…what…oh…ok…I like it." Sasuke smirked. "Heh, who would have thought that you, Naruto, would have actually thought of something this good." He looked in his direction and raised a taunting eyebrow.

"Yah, yah, insult me later. But will you do it?" He asked. "Come on Sasuke! Please!" He pleaded.

"…I don't think-"

"I'll PAY you!" Naruto then dug into his pockets to find money and showed it to him holding out his hand. "Here 10 dollars! Will you do it?" he asked

"For 10 dollars? No way."

"What?"

"25"

"What!?"

"Take it or leave it."

"But-"

"Do you want me to do it or don't you?"

"…I guess so." Naruto admitted before digging into his pockets and fishing out 25 dollars and handing it to Sasuke. Sasuke tugged at it but Naruto didn't let go.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry." He lets go of the money. "Alright you got your money now GO!" Naruto points to another direction.

"Fine, fine. Don't explode."

Sasuke hurried off to the kitchen department. He followed Naruto's orders and pretended to brows to not raise suspicion. Then he picked up a few large knifes and turned to a young male clerk.

"Do you know where the anti-depressants are located?" a dull expression on his face.

The clerks' eyes widened. He starred nervously at the emo looking boy who is handling large knifes and just asked where the anti-depressants are.

"Uh…" he choked out.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Well?" he snarled.

Sweat started to form on the clerks' forehead and he started shaking. Almost like a switch clicked off in his head, he fainted.

"The hell?" Sasuke said as he raised a confused eyebrow. He turned back to Naruto who was currently hiding behind a display shelf for shampoo and Sasuke pointed down to the heap of clerk on the floor. "Was he supposed to faint?"

Naruto jogged over and bent down to get a better look. "Um…well no. I didn't think he'd faint. But that's still pretty cool!" he grinned and held a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Well that was fun but I have to go do things that don't involve you or fainting supermarket employees." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking off.

"Thanks Sasuke. See ya later." Naruto waved good-bye and walked off letting the ideas come to him.

'Hmm, kind of tired. Maybe I'll just do one more. I've caused enough havoc for one supermarket…for now anyway.' He thought.

He looked around and spotted a circular clothes rack. '…Can I fit in that?' he asked himself. 'Might as well give it a shot.' He jogged over to it, moved some clothes aside and hopped in. 'I fit! Sweet! …I just got a wicked idea.' He quickly ducked down, hid from sight and waited.

It wasn't a long wait. A lady about middle age was browsing through. 'She's about to get the fright of her life.' Naruto softly snickered in his mind. Then jumped up threw the cloths and shoved his head out in front.

"PICK ME!!! PICK ME!!!" he cried as he waved his arms up and down.

AIIHHHHHHH!!!! She screeched while holding the sides of her face in her hands and her knees buckling. Her arms shot up in fright and her purse went flying. She zoomed out of there. Naruto grinned and snickered for a second before her heavy purse hit him square on the head. His eyes rolled up and he flopped back into the inside of the circular clothes rack.

Naruto's eyes finally opened slowly but only opening halfway. "Oww." He moaned as he rubbed his head. "Wait. Where am I?" He asked out loud. It took him a second but he remembered why he was there. "Oh yah, that stupid purse hit my head." He pushed aside the clothes and stepped into darkness. "…!" His eyes widened with surprise. "There is no way…I-I'm trapped in a supermarket! What!? But how could it close without me getting out? How? How? How? Oh Kami!" He talked furiously hold his hands to his temples. He shut his eyes to think. "…Wait…I'm alone, in a supermarket, with almost everything, no one's around to see me. AWESOME!" He cried and pumped his arms as he cheered. He got one last idea and jogged to a fluffy and soft looking bed, flopped down on it, curled up and fell to sleep.

A/n: And so ends my tale of the hyper active knuckled headed ninja we all know and love. Happy birthday Naruto and again, sorry I'm late. This is Paige, signing off. Paige-out!

* * *

Epilogue 

A redheaded clerk shoved the key into the hole, turned it left, and pushed open the door. His dark haired friend that was also an employee followed him in and yawned. "Ugh, it's too early to get out of bed like this 5 days a week. I hate it." Said the dark haired friend.

"Yah, I know what you mea-hey, man you see that?" he asked his friend and pointed to a display bed. The dark haired one looked in the direction that he was pointing to and spotted a blond haired boy sleeping on the bed.

"Yah man I see it. You don't think he got locked in here last night do you?"

"He might have."

"…Alright I say we leave him there, go back home and call the boss to tell him we both got the flu. What do you stay?" He asked.

The red-haired one hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement. "Yah good idea I wouldn't want to be the first to find this kid sleeping here than risk telling the boss, would you?" He questioned his friend.

"Nah, no way dude come on, let's get out of here." He turned back to the door.

"Gotcha." He followed.

Then they both closed and locked the door behind them and left. Naruto lifted his head a few inches off the pillow, open his eyes halfway, looked around lazily, and fell right back onto the pillow and fell back asleep.


End file.
